


every scene was a sign (we made out through their meaning)

by sophieranier



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieranier/pseuds/sophieranier
Summary: Eva forgets her notecards at Chris's place and he has to bring them to her. In class.orChris and Eva don't have sex but do eat waffles.





	

Eva and Chris had reached an understanding in the past few months. They would fool around with whoever they wanted at parties, but they ended up together most nights. Chris tried not to think too hard about this arrangement.

Except tonight Chris couldn’t go to Eva’s because her mother was home. Which usually wouldn’t be a problem (Eva had been spending a lot of nights at Noora’s lately). But Eva had a history presentation due the next day and refused to come over. 

_Evaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_come onn_

_you haven’t touched my dick in two days_

**chris stop you know i can’t**

**if i don't get a b on this project I'm dead**

_just come. ill help you._

**HA. right okay**

_I'm serious. no sex until you’re finished._

Eva doesn’t reply for 10 minutes and Chris is about to call her when she finally answers.

**fine**

Chris smiles in triumph then feels strange. There are at least twelve girls he could have called to come over tonight. And he wouldn’t have had to help them with any homework. But Eva is better at sex than them (or maybe just better at sex with him). 

Fifteen minutes later Eva is knocking on his door. He lets her in and goes to kiss her but she ducks under his arm. 

“No kissing. I was serious, Chris.”

Chris follows her to his room as she dumps her backpack and a laptop on his bed. She’s in shorts and a large t-shirt and Chris smiles at the pile of hair secured on top her head with a scrunchy. 

Eva follows his eyes as she’s plugging in her charger and frowns. 

“Don’t say a word. I’ve been working on this project for hours,” She says as if he hasn’t seen her looking worse than this. 

Chris holds up his hands in surrender.

They spend the next three hours working on Eva’s presentation. Eva types and researches and sighs and Chris copies notecards and plays with her hair (which he has long since tugged out of it’s bun). 

At 2 am, Eva pushes her computer away and buries her face in her hands. Chris takes this as a sign to go make tea. 

While he’s in the kitchen, Chris catches sight of the waffle maker and shrugs. He could eat and Eva probably could too. 

A few minutes later, Chris places two mugs of steaming tea and two waffles with syrup and whipped cream onto a tray. As he walks back into his room, Eva’s eyes light up. 

“Are those waffles? I love you right now,” Eva hastily shoves her laptop asides and smacks a kiss on his lips as he sets the tray down. 

Oblivious to his discomfort, Eva eats a forkful of whipped cream and Chris’s chest tightens. 

Eva has never tried to make this anything more than casual but he’s just had a moment of realization. _This_ is what Iben wanted from him. Their worst fight was always that Iben didn’t feel like they were actually dating and Chris didn’t know what she was talking about. He kissed Iben in public and had sex with her and sometimes ate meals with her but he had never helped her with her homework. Or made her waffles. 

Chris doesn’t want to think about what this means because he knows he can’t do relationships. And he doesn’t want to. Monogamy doesn’t suit him. 

Eva has now finished her waffle and is staring at him. When Chris finishes chewing his last bite, she climbs into his lap. He groans as Eva begins kissing her way down his neck and lies back. A notecard crumples under him.

“Eva,” It comes out more as a moan than anything else.

“Hmm,” She’s reached his chest now and begins pulling his shirt up.

Hating himself, Chris pulls her head up.

“Eva, you have work to do.”  


She stares at him in disbelief for a moment.

“When did you get so responsible?”

“When I decided I’d rather you graduate high school and move out of your mom’s,” Chris says dryly.

Eva pouts but pulls her laptop back towards her. She does stay on his lap though and Chris is proud to say that he’s only a little distracting. 

Just as Chris’s eyes are drifting shut, Eva closes her laptop with a sigh.

“Done. Finally. Now where were we?” Eva turns to him with a flirtatious smile but Chris can see the dark circles under her eyes.

“Eva, you’re exhausted,” he says, checking his phone, “and you have to be up in three hours. Sleep.”

Once again, Eva stares at him in surprise. Chris feels uncomfortable both at the implication that he only wants her for sex and at the fact that he doesn’t. 

Nodding, she rises to turn off the lights. 

“Okay.”

Eva burrows in his blankets and curls into his chest. There might usually be sex first, but they have practice at spending the night together. 

Chris is asleep before he has time to panic.

***

Chris wakes up briefly when Eva’s alarm goes off and watches her rush to throw things into her bag and get changed. As she pulls a plastic baggie with a toothbrush out, he wonders why she doesn’t just leave it here. In another jolt of clarity, Chris realizes that Eva shouldn’t be here so often that she needs to keep a toothbrush at his house and he clamps his mouth shut. 

Eva toes into her shoes and picks up her backpack.

“I think I have one of those granola bars you like left. Good luck,” Chris mumbles as she’s walking out the door. 

“Thanks. You don’t have classes today, right? I’ll be over after school.”  
Chris rolls over, falling asleep again to the thought of Eva in his bed again in just a few hours. 

***

When Chris wakes up again, it’s noon and he feels considerably more alive. He spends some time responding to his texts and notifications until his stomach grumbles. Chris rolls out of bed and begins heading to the kitchen. As he picks his way through the clothes scattered around his floor, his eyes catch on a pile of notecards. 

Against his better judgement, Chris picks one up and sure enough they are Eva’s. For a moment Chris considers pretending he never saw them, but finds himself checking the time on his phone. Eva’s history class won’t start for another fifteen minutes and he can make it if he leaves now. 

With a half-hearted curse, Chris turns around and heads to his bathroom. Five minutes later, he’s pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and is heading out the door. 

Feelings strange to be back at his old high school, Chris parks his car and heads to the administration office. 

“Hello, I need to drop off some notecards for Eva Mohn. She’s in history right now.”

The receptionist nods without looking up from her computer screen. 

“That’s fine.”

Chris waits but she continues typing. 

“Do I just leave them here with you?” He asks impatiently.

The receptionist looks up. 

“You can take them yourself. I’m busy.” She smiles briefly and turns back to her screen. 

_Fuck_ , Chris thinks. He considers leaving, but he’s come this far. Wondering how his life got to this point, Chris heads for Eva’s history classroom. 

Chris will be embarrassing both of them. Surely she can give the presentation without her notes. Shaking his head at the classroom door, Chris knows his mind is already made up.

He knocks and a few moments later the door opens. Chris recognizes the brunette teacher but he can’t remember her name. She clearly remembers him, though.

“Chris?”  


Everyone looks up, but Eva’s head shoots up from the second row. 

Avoiding eye contact with her, Chris addresses the teacher. 

“Hi. Eva forgot her presentation notes,” he holds them up. 

Nodding, she steps away from the door, letting him in.

_Jesus,_ Chris thinks, _can’t you just take them yourself?_

If he’s doing this, then he’s doing it. His reputation is already trashed so it might as well look intentional.

Chris struts over to Eva’s desk. 

“Eva! You forgot your notes this morning,” he smiles suggestively and drops the notecards onto her desk. 

Eva’s face is red and she gives him a sheepish smile. “Thank you. I just realized I’d left them,” she says in a low voice.

Right before Chris leaves the room, he turns back and winks. “See you tonight, Eva.”

Eva’s already flaming cheeks grow impossibly brighter, but she smiles at him. Chris walks out to wolf whistles and cat calls. 

**you’ll pay for that in a few hours**

**but thanks chris**

Chris smiles. Tonight he’ll tell her to leave the toothbrush.


End file.
